<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cry me a river by Ruby_Lavinia_Port</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533814">Cry me a river</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port'>Ruby_Lavinia_Port</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Lavinia_Port/pseuds/Ruby_Lavinia_Port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU в мире Джессики, где у нее есть брат - Киллиан Джонс, с которым она не виделась пару лет из-за всех этих проблем с Килгрейвом и IGH. И сейчас он решил сам нанести визит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cry me a river</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Противный дребезжащий звук дверного звонка ворвался во тьму беспамятства, заставляя Джессику едва заметно сморщить нос и тяжело перевернуться на другой бок, накидывая на голову одеяло, чтобы спастись от настойчивых солнечных лучей, лезущих прямо в глаза. Тьма вновь заставила провалиться в яму бессознательности, но настойчивый посетитель изо всех сил истязал кнопку дверного звонка, пытаясь выпиликать трезвоном какое-то подобие мелодии.</p>
<p>– Черт бы тебя побрал, – Джессика раздраженно откинула одеяло.</p>
<p>Голова раскалывалась от похмелья. Не часто бывало, чтобы оставались какие-то последствия выпитого алкоголя, организм быстро восстанавливался. Но Джессике было некогда вспоминать события вчерашнего вечера – трезвон стоял такой, что сверху уже постучали надоедливые соседи.</p>
<p>– Да иду я, иду, – раздраженно вскрикнула она, натягивая джинсы.</p>
<p>Споткнувшись о пустую бутылку, она выругалась и со всей силы захлопнула дверь в спальню. Джессика распахнула входную дверь, уже готовясь высказать все об этом раннем концерте, но так и замерла с открытым ртом.</p>
<p>– Хэй, Джессика!</p>
<p>Киллиан? Джессика узнавала и не узнавала его одновременно. Где привычная щетина и небритость, где отросшие до непонятного состояния патлы, которые обычно торчали во все стороны? Этот прилизанный гладко выбритый и одетый в официальный (!) костюм мужчина – точно её брат? Неужели он мог так измениться за пару лет? Или сколько они не виделись?</p>
<p>– Твою ж мать, Киллиан.</p>
<p>Он широко улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, вошёл в квартиру, занося кучу пакетов. Все еще недоумевая по поводу его внешнего вида, Джессика захлопнула дверь и, захватив с полки умудрившийся выжить вчера мартини, рухнула в свое кресло, закинув ноги на стол. Заливая в себя отвратительное пойло, она наблюдала за Киллианом, который распихивал по полкам принесенные продукты.</p>
<p>– Смотрю, у тебя ничего не меняется, – усмехнулся он, выкидывая из холодильника протухшие овощи, про которые она совсем забыла.</p>
<p>Да уж, он всегда знал, когда денег у Джессики оставалось лишь на бутылку дешевого вискаря, а в холодильнике водилась только плесень. Словно личный ангел-хранитель он обычно являлся в самые дряные периоды жизни, правда, обычно с бутылкой рома, которой сегодня не наблюдалось – Джессика внимательно следила за тем, что достаёт Киллиан, и ещё ни одной бутылки алкоголя обнаружено не было. Поэтому ей оставалось лишь разочарованно заливать в себя остатки паршивого мартини, который ей когда-то притащил Малкольм, абсолютно не разбирающийся в алкоголе.</p>
<p>– Так чего приперся? И какого черта на тебе этот костюм? Сколько помню, последние десять лет ты не вылезал из кожанки. Неужели тебя повысили в полиции? – не то, чтобы Джессика когда-либо проявляла интерес к его работе, но внешний вид Киллиана так и кричал о том, что в его жизни произошло что-то серьёзное, что смогло побить десять лет псевдо-роцкерского стиля в его одежде.</p>
<p>Загадочно усмехаясь лишь одной стороной лица (что всегда сулило лишь неприятности), Киллиан опустился в кресло напротив, расстегнув пиджак. Джессика отбросила с сожалением пустую бутылку и, сложив руки на груди, исподлобья рассматривала его. Не так часто они виделись в последнее время (черт бы побрал Килгрейва и эту сумасшедшую Триш, возомнившую о себе черти-что), но Джесс видела, как разгладились морщинки на его обычно угрюмом лице, как сияли его глаза, хотя когда в последний раз они виделись, в них не было и проблеска жизни, лишь глубокое отчаяние и разочарование в жизни, заливаемое крепким алкоголем на пару с ней. Иногда Джессика думала, что они слишком похожи для брата и сестры.</p>
<p>
  <em>Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, не отрывая взглядов уже минут десять. Джессика понятия не имела, что у неё был брат. Нет, не Филипп, о нем забыть сложно. Но она понятия не имела, не представляла и даже не догадывалась, что у неё есть старший брат. Она нашла документы у матери в столе, и приехала в этот чертов приют, в надежде, что это все чушь собачья и подделка. Но нет. Он стоял перед ней, мрачный, угрюмый, чертовски похожий на неё. Серьезно, если бы не пронзительно-голубые глаза, он был бы точной ее копией. И это пугало до мурашек.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Её могло бы и не быть. Если бы он не оказался здесь, если бы только её мать не отдала его в приют, ей бы потом не нужна была еще и дочь. Наверное? Но захлестнувшие её противоречивые эмоции не давали сосредоточиться и сказать хоть что-нибудь. Она лишь стояла и тупо пялилась на своего СТАРШЕГО БРАТА, которого мать тщательно скрывала от всех. Настолько, что даже ни разу не удосужилась навестить его, лишь отправляя деньги в приют, которые, судя по потрепанной одежде брата, так и не доходили до него, оседая в руках воспитателей и директора. Одновременно со злостью к матери появилось непривычное чувство жалости. Разве он заслуживает этого?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Не нужно так смотреть на меня, – словно прочитав её мысли, оборвал её резкий грубый голос.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Похоже, он как раз начинал ломаться, как это бывает у парней в этом возрасте. Джессика опешила на секунду. И он просто развернулся, собираясь уйти, когда она вдруг схватила его за рукав старой потрепанной кожанки.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– Ты Киллиан? – дрожащим высоким голосом, безумно непривычным и странным, спросила она, наивно заглядывая в глаза парню, чтобы прочесть в них ответ. Догадался ли он о том, кто она? Знает ли он вообще, что его мать жива? Она не знала, стоит ли об этом говорить. Она вообще ничего о нем не знала.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>– И что? – он остановился и соизволил взглянуть на нее, вопросительно приподняв левую бровь (она сама делала точь-в-точь также, когда Филипп надоедал ей своими сказками). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Нет, сомнений быть не может. Этот Киллиан Джонс (как вообще так совпало, что в приюте ему дали такую же фамилию) – её старший брат. Нелюдимый, угрюмый, мрачный. Она могла подобрать бы ещё много негативных описаний. Но сейчас, наверное, именно сейчас, Джессика больше всего нуждалась в старшем брате.</em>
</p>
<p>Джессика ждала, нетерпеливо стуча пальцами по подлокотнику. Киллиан явно не торопился, рассматривая портрет Джессики, стоявший у шкафа (она так и не решилась повесить эту картину на стену). Невольно в памяти вспыхнули обрывки вчерашнего вечера – там был Оскар, они пили вместе. Странно, обычно Джессика не пила с ним столько, как вчера. Нет, явно нужна еще бутылка пива, чтобы собрать воедино раскалывающиеся вчерашние воспоминания.</p>
<p>– Круто нарисовано, – наконец, прокомментировал он, отрывая взгляд от картины.</p>
<p>Что-то Джессика не припоминала, чтобы раньше он был ценителем искусства. Но не могла отрицать, что и ей картина нравилась.</p>
<p>– Прости, что не заходил раньше, но сложно прийти, когда не знаешь, где ты живешь.</p>
<p>Киллиан развалился в кресле и наконец обратил все свое внимание на сестру, которая готова была встряхнуть его хорошенько, лишь бы он перестал медлить и сказал, что с ним случилось. Когда его рука потянулась к внутреннему карману пиджака, Джессика невольно напряглась, готовая броситься вниз на всякий случай. После того, что произошло с матерью, было сложно доверять хоть кому-то из своей чокнутой семейки. Но Киллиан достал лишь какую-то открытку и небрежно бросил её на стол.</p>
<p>– Возможно, ты захочешь увидеть, как я мучаюсь во фраке, – усмехнулся он, но при этом глаза продолжали светиться счастьем.</p>
<p>Все ещё недоверчиво Джессика взяла в руки открытку, которая на первый взгляд была обычной, с какими-то цветочками в корзинке и двумя лебедями на заднем фоне. И эти лебеди сразу не понравились ей. Когда она перевернула открытку, взгляд тут же зацепился за огромные буквы «Приглашение на свадьбу».</p>
<p>Она не привыкла удивляться, казалось, всё в этом мире она уже видела. Но невольно её левая бровь поползла наверх, высказывая недоверие. Джессика вскинула вопросительный взгляд на брата. Киллиан? Женится?</p>
<p>– Как я скучал по этому взгляду, Джесс, – хохотнул он и ответил на немой вопрос: – Ты все правильно прочла, там нет ошибки.</p>
<p>Он раскинул руки в сторону и пожал плечами, мол, ну так вышло. Джессика все еще пыталась осознать, что её нелюдимый брат, раздражающий всех саркастичностью и любовью докапываться до истины, никогда не нравившийся девушкам, разве что таким же отбитым, как она, женится. Серьезно, Киллиан?</p>
<p>– Ну, ты знаешь, она в какой-то степени вернула меня к жизни, когда я почти спился в баре, – когда Киллиан решил рассказать историю их знакомства, Джессика тут же пожалела, что допила мартини раньше. Сейчас бы он не помешал. – Это странно слышать от кого-то вроде меня, но… Думаю, я могу назвать её своим ангелом. Когда ты пропала, у меня никого не осталось, так что спиться казалось замечательной идеей. Но она все изменила, Джесс. Она изменила меня.</p>
<p>– Как трогательно, – иронично протянула Джессика, закатывая глаза и откидывая открытку на стол. – Я сейчас расплачусь.</p>
<p>Киллиан усмехнулся, но даже сейчас в его взгляде сквозила такая нежность, какой она никогда не видела. Он и нежность – вообще не совместимые вещи. По крайней мере, раньше она так думала. Но сейчас, видя, как он счастлив, она была готова поверить в то, что какая-то женщина смогла изменить его жизнь. А она-то думала, что ему опять нужны деньги. Или помощь. Обычно о ней вспоминали только в этом случае. Ну, или когда брату надоедало пить в одиночку, и он искал в ней собутыльника (и всегда находил, кто упустит возможность нажраться за чужой счет?). Но это всего лишь свадьба. То есть, стоп. Это, черт побери, свадьба! </p>
<p>– Ладно, я приду. Не дождусь увидеть тебя во фраке.</p>
<p>Она даже не знакома с его невестой, но разве это важно? Очевидно, она делает Киллиана счастливым. Так что, почему бы и нет? В конце концов, Киллиан заслужил счастья.</p>
<p>Конечно, детектив Киллиан Джонс спешил – до начала рабочего дня оставалось всего около получаса, но Джесс все равно была рада, что он заглянул. В конце концов, они не виделись уже давно, да и он мог просто прислать открытку, но все же пришел сам. Закрыв за ним дверь, Джессика залезла в душ и простояла там минут десять, вспоминая, как они пили с Киллианом в последний раз. Это было еще до встречи с Киллгрейвом. Иногда Джессика скучала по тем временам, когда они с братом были более близки, чем сейчас. Он единственная её семья после аварии, особенно сейчас.</p>
<p>Невольно её взгляд упал на открытку, когда она проходила мимо стола, вытирая полотенцем голову. Взяв её еще раз, Джессика прочла «Приглашаем вас на свадьбу Киллиана Джонса и Эммы Свон». Эмма Свон, значит? Рухнув в кресло, Джессика открыла ноутбук. Что ж, давай узнаем, кто ты такая, Эмма Свон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>